New Beginnings
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: This story follows Ahsoka as after she leaves the Order. She reunites with her family, faces challenges, and overcomes fears. Luxsoka pairing later.
1. What Now?

**Um…hi? So yeah…it's been awhile since I've updated or written anything, but I'm trying to get a little better at that starting with a new story…I realize that I've lost most of my readers, and that's completely my fault since I did practically nothing in the past year. I swear I'm going to try and fix that. So yeah…here's the first chapter to my new story. Thanks to Snips1212 for helping me out with this over the summer (I owe you one), Dr. Anthro-Tano for being a supportive sister, It'sATap101 for my inspiration, and TripleThreat123 for keeping my spirits up. I love all you guys :-)**

Chapter 1

**What Now?**

_Ahsoka POV_

It was a mystery to me why Anakin seemed so surprised that I was leaving. He saw everything the council put me through. He saw how they were so quick to accuse me of murder, strip me of my Padawan status, and lose their faith and trust in me for good. I devoted my life to them, and they repaid me by stabbing me in the back. And they dared to ask me back into the Order? How could they possibly think that I would say yes after all they did to me?

Anakin's desperate voice rang through my head, "Ahsoka, you're making a _mistake_!"

I would be lying if I said I didn't want to say, but I knew that leaving was the right thing for me to do. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and when I looked up at Anakin I saw that tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks as well, "Maybe…but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the council," I turned my head away, not wanting to see the look on his face as I choked out, "and without you…"

He was silent. I realize that I had hurt him with what I just said…but he needed to know that. This isn't about him. After a few moments, he spoke again, "I understand…more than you realize…I understand what it's like wanting to walk away from the Order."

I turned my head in his direction, only just enough for me to see the outline of his form, "I know…"

I turned once again the face the steps of the Jedi Temple. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards them as tears silently flowed down my cheeks. I could feel Anakin's confusion and pain. His and Padmé's relationship was no secret, and it practically killed me knowing that I could very well never see either of them again. I was leaving without saying goodbye to my friends…Rex, Artoo, Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, Padmé, and especially Anakin…I wasn't giving any of them a proper goodbye…part of me wanted to turn around and run back to Anakin, to tell him that I would stay and continue to be his Padawan. But I couldn't.

I didn't want to stay on Coruscant. The memories would plague my mind for a long time, and I knew that I couldn't stay here. But where would I go? It's not like I had a house on some distant planet that I could go and stay at.

I sighed and sat down on a bench at a spaceport, staring blankly at the floor. I wasn't going to bother any of my friends with this. Riyo, Padmé, and Lux were all senators, so I doubt that they need the stress of dealing with me.

I looked up and stared at some of the people. Some appeared rushed, others not so much. There were humans, Rodians, Weequays, Twi-leks, even a few Togruta. My eyes were fixed on a little Togruta girl following what appeared to be her mother. She looked to be about five years old, and seemed very happy and naïve. She had no idea what horrors and sadness the galaxy holds, but she'll find out eventually. I watched as she and her mother got onto a ship heading to Shili. _Shili._

I was born there. Master Plo said that I had a family. A father, mother, and two older sisters if I remember correctly. Maybe they're still alive? Maybe they'll let me stay with them…

It was better than just sitting here. I stood up and was about to buy a ticket, but then remembered that I had no money. I bit my lip, knowing that I would have to act fast. I melted into a crowd of people moving towards the ship that was heading for Corvala, Shili.

I stayed quiet and just moved with the crowd, trying not to draw any attention to myself. As soon as I was onboard, I breathed a sigh of relief. No turning back. I was going home.

**This chapter was meant to be short. No one judge me. The next chapter will be Ahsoka meeting her family. So um…review?**


	2. Home

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter. I know it wasn't too good, so I hope to make it up to you guys with this one. Thanks to:**

**TripleThreat123 – You are fabulous. Traditional art and Wendip forever :-D**

** .5851 – Naughty indeed. I hope you're happy with this chapter. **

**Bookreaderninja – Thank you so much! You made my day :-) And I love your story. I'm sad you discontinued it :-( I give you a virtual hug!**

**Redskinsceltics205 – Thank you. I hope you like this chapter :-D**

**AVP5 – Well, I have the time right now :-)**

**Count Mallet – Thank you. I hope you are happy with this story and that you'll be satisfied with this chapter.**

**It'sATrap101 – Thank you for your review, V. I hope you like this chapter :-D**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano – Thank you, sis :-) I hope you like this chapter, too!**

**Norik956 – I hope you like this chapter, then! :-D**

Chapter 2

**Home**

_Ahsoka POV_

The ride to Shili was quiet, and that wasn't something that I was used to. The sound of blaster fire and screaming had become so familiar to me, and now all that I hear is silence. Since I didn't buy a ticket, I didn't have a room. I was okay with that since I didn't need a room. The flight took about two days, and I maybe got about three hours of sleep. I haven't gotten a real nights sleep since…well…before everything that just happened. I had no money, so I couldn't afford any food. I haven't really had anything to eat in a long time either. I was tired and hungry, but I was determined not to rest until I found my family.

After we landed, I made sure to leave behind a family so it looked like I hadn't smuggled myself onto the ship and that I belonged. When the harsh daylight hit my eyes I had to squint; I had gotten used to the dull and dim lighting of the ship. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I was shocked. I had never seen so many of my own species like this. I did see a lot of Togruta on Kiros and Kadavo, but they were slaves…these people were living peacefully and happily. I couldn't help but smile as I looked around. There were families everywhere, couples holding hands, kids running around. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. It was just so amazing to me.

The architecture was similar to the architecture on Kiros, but there was visibly more wildlife here than there was there. I walked out onto the grass and looked around as people continued to move around me. I could hardly describe how happy I felt. It felt like I belonged. I was surrounded by people of my own species, not humans or Twi-leks or any other species. I felt normal here.

After I eventually got over the shock and happiness of finally being home, I started to think. _How exactly am I going to find my family?_ I groaned and put a hand on my forehead. _How stupid am I? Gah! What was I thinking? That I would recognize them as soon as I saw them? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, Ahsoka! _

I glanced up and looked around. Maybe there was someone around here I could ask. My eyes darted in every direction, and I saw a woman walking by with what I assume was her daughter. I took a deep breath and walked over to her and cleared my throat as politely as I could, "Excuse me? I'm so sorry to bother you, but I'm lost. Do you think you can help me?"

She nodded and gave me a quick smile before she looked down at the small girl next to her, "Go and find your father. Okay, Sweetie?"

The little girl smiled and kissed her mother's cheek, "Okay, Mommy!" before skipping off down the street.

I found myself grinning and feeling warm inside after I witnessed the interaction between the woman and her daughter. I looked back up at her and explained, "I just got here and I'm trying to find the Tano residence. Do you happen to know them or where they live?"

She looked up as if she were thinking hard, "One of my coworkers at the palace is named Leran Tano," she glanced at me and I could tell she was studying me, "he actually looks a bit like you."

I couldn't contain my smile as I asked, "Really? Do you know where he is?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry, but I don't know where he lives. May I ask why you're searching for him?"

I looked down, upset that I still didn't know where my family was, "I think he might be my father…"

She seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, "Let's just say that I've been away for a very long time…and now I'm home and I want to see my family." I looked up and nodded to her respectfully, "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

I turned to leave, but her voice halted me, "Wait! I think I may be able to help you."

I turned and shook my head, "Oh no, I can't ask that of you. I'll just ask around some more, but thank you for your offer."

She shook her head, "I insist. We could go to the palace and ask my boss. He should know where your father is."

I was starting to feel guilty, since I knew this woman would be going out of her way to help me, "I really don't want to be a bother."

She only smiled and said sweetly, "It would be my pleasure."

I nodded and gave her a small grin, "Alright. Where is the palace?"

She motioned for me to follow her, "This way. Come on, Miss…?"

It took me a few seconds to realize that she was asking for my name, "Oh! Ahsoka. I'm Ahsoka."

She smiled, "I'm Lara, and it's nice to meet you."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't release that information to me? I'm just asking where Leran lives, Keyan! This girl wants to know!" Lara practically shouted to what I assumed to be her boss.

"I am not authorized to release that kind of personal information to anyone. I'm sorry, Lara," Keyan replied in a very monotone sort of way.

I stepped forward, "Please, sir…Leran Tano is my father…I've been away from home for almost fifteen years, and now that I'm home, all that I want is to see my family again. I don't remember them from when I was younger, so I'm asking around in order to find them."

The man glared at me, causing me to feel a little uncomfortable, "That's a very touching story, but I don't buy it," he turned to Lara, "Lara, I'm sorry, but if you two don't leave right now I will have no choice but to call palace security."

What I said next was me acting completely on impulse, "Wait! Please! I am telling you the truth! He really is my-"

"Keyan, what's going on here?" I turned to see a man walking towards us, and he was strangely familiar. He was fairly tall, and looked to be maybe in his late thirties or early forties. He looked very kind and caring, yet hardened and experienced.

I glanced over at Lara and she smiled at me, "I think my work here is done." before she winked at me and left.

I reached out and was about to tell her to wait, but she was already gone. _What did she mean 'my work is done'?"_

I turned back to face the new man in the room, "I'm so sorry to intrude, but I was just asking this man if he knew where Leran Tano lived. I apologize for causing any trouble."

The man eyed me suspiciously, "Why would you want to know that? Who are you?"

I knew that I should tell this man the truth, "I've been away from home for a long time…and now I'm finally back. My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I believe that Leran Tano is my father."

The man seemed interested now, "Ahsoka Tano? I've heard that name many times before. Aren't you a Jedi?"

I could feel a lump in my throat the moment he mentioned the Jedi, "I used to be…but I recently left the Jedi Order…and now I just want to be with my family again."

The man turned to Keyan, "Can you give us a minute alone? I would like to speak with her."

That made me a little nervous, but Keyan left anyway. He looked at me, "I think I may be able to help you. The Tano's are good friends of mine, so I suppose I can take you to see them."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, "Really? Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble for you?"

He smiled, "Not at all. Leran's wife is constantly talking about how she misses her daughter that went off to train as a Jedi."

I smiled; I was certain that Leran was my father now, "Thank you so much. Is there any way that I can possibly repay you?"

He only put a hand on my shoulder, "It's my pleasure. Now come on. I'll take you to see you're family."

* * *

He had taken me to a house about ten minutes away from the palace. It was fairly large, big enough to fit at least two families. I got out of the speeder, "So, this is where the Tano's live? This looks amazing!"

He smiled at me, "Come now. Let's go knock."

I froze. Realizing what was about to happen. I was about to meet my family for the first time in fourteen years. What if they refused to believe that I was their daughter? What if they don't want me anymore? What if they make me go back to the Jedi? I began to feel extremely nervous. _Is this really what I want?_

The man asked, "Ahsoka? Are you coming?"

My heart seemed to be acting faster than my head, so I ended up saying, "Yes. I'm just a little nervous."

We both started to walk up the steps to the front door, "Its okay. They're going to be happy that you're here."

I gulped and nodded as he knocked on the door. I heard muffled shouting from inside, and a few moments later a small girl opened the door. She looked to be about seven or eight years old, and she had orange skin much like mine with the same montrals and lekku and bright green eyes. She cocked her head and stared at me for a few minutes before turning and shouting, "Mommy! Daddy's brought a girl home!"

I gasped and looked at the man. _Daddy?_ Before I could say anything about it, a woman came to the door, "Rhyssa, what do you mean-" she stopped when she saw me and the man. She looked up at him, "Honey, who is this?"

I widened my eyes and looked at the man. _Could…could this man be my father?_ I glanced back at the woman. She had my eyes.

The man put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Jade…Ahsoka's come home."

Jade widened her eyes and gasped as she turned to look directly at me, studying me and my features, "Leran…this is Ahsoka? Are you sure that it's her?"

Leran looked down at me, and I was beginning to get confused, "Sweetheart, I know it's her."

Jade stood frozen for a few seconds before she grabbed me and pulled me into a fierce hug, "Ahsoka, you're home! Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it! My little baby is all grown up!"

I was on the verge of tears, "M-Mom…?"

Jade pulled back and I saw that she was crying, "Yes! Yes, I'm your mom!"

I finally gave in and started crying as I hugged her tightly, "Mommy…I can't believe that I'm home…"

When we pulled apart I turned to look at Leran, "Daddy…" I hugged him tightly and he held me close.

"I'm so glad that you're home, Ahsoka…we've missed you so much," my father whispered.

After I pulled away from my dad I felt something tug on my skirt. I looked down and saw the tiny little girl that had answered the door, "Who are you?"

I looked over at my mom and she said, "Rhyssa…this is your big sister, Ahsoka," she looked at me, "Ahsoka, this is your little sister, Rhyssa."

I looked down at the child again and saw that she had a huge smile on her face. She exclaimed excitedly, "I have another sister!" before throwing her arms around my legs and hugging me tightly.

I smiled happily and hugged her back, "It's nice to meet you…Rhyssa."

Jade smiled and took my hand, "Well, let's not just stand out here. Come inside!"

The four of us went inside and closed the door. Jade sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to her. She looked up at her husband, "Sweetheart…can you go get the other kids?"

He nodded and looked at Rhyssa, "Come on, Rhy. Let's go get your sisters and brother up."

After the two of them left, Jade asked, "So, Ahsoka…why are you here? Are the Jedi on Shili?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No…not exactly…" I explained everything that had happened in the past couple of days. About the bombing, Letta, me being arrested and escaping from prison, me being caught again, and everything that had happened with Barriss and the Jedi.

When I reached the end, my mother was in tears, "Ahsoka, that's horrible! How could they have expected you to come back after all of that?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Mom…but I just couldn't stay."

She hugged me tightly, "Well, you are always welcome here. I'm very happy that you're home."

I hugged her back, and then I heard a voice behind me, "Soka?"

I turned around and saw a girl who appeared to be a couple years older than me. Her skin was a bit lighter than mine and her eyes had a bit more green in them, but other than that she looked a lot like me, "Ahsoka, is that really you?"

I stood up and looked at her, "A-Are you my sister…?"

The girl nodded, "Yes! Yes, I am!"

I looked at my dad, "Ahsoka, this is Mayli. She's two years older than you."

Mayli moved forward and hugged me tightly, "Oh, my baby sister…it's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much."

I hugged her back and smiled. _I knew I had an older sister._

Mayli pulled away and looked up at Leran, "Dad, can I take her upstairs to see Henley and Luis?"

He nodded and motioned towards the stairs, "Ahsoka's going to meet them eventually."

Mayli grabbed my hand and started to run up the stairs, "Um…Henley and Luis?" I asked.

She pulled me into a room and squealed excitedly, "You'll see!" she turned the lights on and I saw that this room was a nursery. There were several stuffed animals and toys on the ground, and two cribs opposite each other on the wall. Mayli walked over to one of the cribs and motioned for me to come over, "Ahsoka…come and meet Luis…your baby brother…"

I walked over and looked down in the crib at the little Togruta baby lying there. He had the smallest montrals I had ever seen, and he was sleeping soundly. I could feel myself tearing up, "Oh, he's so cute…" I looked at Mayli, "How old is he?"

Mayli reached down and gently stroked Luis' cheek, "About four months," she smiled at me, "Now you need to meet Henley."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "How many kids are there in this family?"

She took my hand and led me to the second crib, "Six, and Henley was the fifth one born."

I looked down and saw a toddler, sound asleep. She had skin like Mayli's, and she was a little chubby. But it was cute since she was so young, "This is Henley?" I asked as I reached down and gently tickled her stomach, earning a slight giggle from her in her sleep.

"Yes," Mayli playfully nudged me and smiled; "Now you only have one more sibling to meet. Then I promise you're done."

I grinned, "Good. Because I don't think I could have handled any more than five." I looked down at Henley, "How old is she? And well, everyone else."

My sister looked up, deep in thought, "You should be seventeen by now…right?"

I nodded, "Yes, now what about everyone else?"

She explained, "I'm nineteen, Rhyssa is eight, Henley is two, Luis is four months, and Fyra is twenty-one."

I raised the markings above my eyes, "Fyra?"

Mayli nodded, "Yes, your other older sister. She should be home soon, actually."

I nodded, "And that will be it, right?"

She laughed, "And that will be it. I promise."

I heard a door close downstairs and Mayli crossed her arms, "Looks like Fyra's already home."

I looked at her, "Um…can I go and meet her?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "She's your sister! Of course you can!"

I immediately turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I saw a Togrutan girl that was clearly older than me, but who didn't look much older than Mayli. She had yet to notice me, so she shouted, "Mom! I'm home!"

She put down her bag and looked up and finally noticed me, "Oh! Um, hello…are you one of Mayli's friends?"

I laughed and smiled, "Sort of," I walked forward and held out my hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "A-Ahsoka…?"

I nodded and smiled, "Hey, sis…"

She started to cry as she pulled me into a tight hug, "Ahsoka, I've missed you so much! I cried so hard the day that they took you away!"

I hugged her back and sighed blissfully, feeling loved for the first time in my life, "Well, I'm home to stay…"

* * *

After I was reintroduced to my family, we had spent hours talking in the living room and catching up. My dad works as a guard at the palace, and my mom is actually great friends with the queen. Fyra is engaged to one of her childhood friends (his name is Aerex), and she is supposed to get married to him in about two months. Mayli is single, but she helps out with the kids around Corvala. Rhyssa likes to cook with our mom, and Henley likes to stand on the counter and sing to everyone. Luis really doesn't do much of anything except sleep.

Of course, everyone began to get upset after I told them why I was home and what had happened with the Jedi. Mayli started crying, saying that if I had been sentenced to death I would have been killed and they never would have known. Fyra, however, was glad that it had happened. If it hadn't, I never would have seen the truth of Barriss' words. And I never would have found my family. Either way, I was just happy to finally be home. Though I knew how much I would miss all of my old friends…but there was no reason that I couldn't see them again someday. Someday…

We ate dinner together, and since I was hungry, I ate everything that they put on my plate. My parents laughed at my behavior, but Fyra seemed disgusted. She said that I had no table manners, and that she would have to teach me everything she knew before her wedding. I didn't really care, I was her sister. I was supposed to drive her crazy.

After dinner, we all talked some more in the living room. That is, until Luis and Henley started to get tired. Luis started to cry and my mother sighed, "I'll go ahead and put him to bed. Leran, you need to put Henley to bed." he nodded and picked up the toddler who was already half asleep. I smiled, happy that I had a family.

Mayli stood up and took Luis from mom, "I'll put him to bed, Mom. You stay with Ahsoka."

Jade nodded thankfully as Mayli and dad left with the two youngest of the family. Mom turned and looked at me, "Your old room is still vacant, Ahsoka. Unfortunately, dust has piled up over that last couple years. Not to mention that we need to get you new furniture since you don't sleep in a crib anymore…"

I smiled and hugged her, "Mom, its fine. I can sleep out here on the couch."

She shook her head, "Actually…I was wondering if you'd like to stay in Rhyssa's room until we get your room fixed up."

Rhyssa jumped up and down and squealed, "Yay! I get to share a room with Ahsoka!"

I smiled down at her, "That sounds nice."

My little sister looked at my mom, "I'm going to go get ready for bed. See you upstairs Ahsoka!" before she dashed off.

I smiled and looked at my mom again. She whispered, "She has two beds, so you won't have to share. She's a kicker, anyway."

I laughed and hugged my mom, "I don't care. I'm just happy to be home."

She smiled and looked at Fyra, "Fyra, why don't you go to bed. You're supposed to be going out with Aerex tomorrow; don't you want to look your best?"

Fyra laughed and stood up, "Okay, mom. I'm going," she hugged me quickly before going to her room.

My mom took me upstairs and led me into Rhyssa's room. She's right, there were two beds. I laughed when I said Rhyssa was already asleep, and had already managed to kick the covers down. Jade handed me a pair of pajamas and said, "Good night, Ahsoka…" she kissed my forehead, "We're all very glad that you're home."

She smiled at me before leaving. I changed into the pajamas and walked over to Rhyssa's bed. I giggled and pulled the covers back over her and whispered, "Good night, little sis."

I went over to the other bed and got under the covers. This bed was so much more comfortable than what they had at the temple. I snuggled under the covers and used the Force to turn out the lights, finally realizing how tired I actually was. I smiled and stared up at the ceiling. I was finally back with my family. I closed my eyes, and it wasn't long before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**If you liked it, review, favorite follow! If you didn't, keep your mouth shut. Review!**


	3. Gone

**Hello, everyone! Thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed so far! I'm here with the third chapter :-) Thanks to:**

**TripleThreat123 – He'll be coming in soon :-) Maybe even sooner than you think *nudge nudge***

** .5851 – Maybe in the next chapter ;-)**

**AVP5 – Thank you! And I'm updating right now :-D**

**It'sATrap101 – Thank you for your honest opinion and thank you for taking the time to review. Maybe this chapter will be better.**

**Redskinceltics205 – Thank you so much :-) Happy New Year!**

**Ahsokatano191 – Thanks! :-D**

**Count Mallet – I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-) I hope you like this one, too!**

**norik956 – I'm glad you enjoyed reading the last chapter! I hope you like this one, too! :-D**

Chapter 3

**Gone**

_Anakin POV_

It was hard to believe that she was gone. My little sister was gone, and I knew that it was very likely I could never see her again. She never even said goodbye…

Her last words kept echoing through my head. "I know." Did she really know about me and Padmé? How could she have found out?

I sighed and knocked on the door to my wife's apartment. _Please answer…please answer…please answer…_

After a few seconds of waiting, Threepio opened the door, "Oh, Master Ani! I'll go tell Mistress Padmé that you are here! Please come inside and make yourself at home."

I sighed and walked in before slumping down on the couch. Threepio disappeared into the other room, and a few moments later Padmé appeared. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and called in her sweet voice, "Ani!"

I looked down at the floor, pretending to be interested in my shoes, "Padmé…something horrible happened with Ahsoka…"

She gasped and came over to sit next to me, "Ani…what happened to her? I-I thought her name was cleared…I was there…sh-she was innocent!"

I could sense her feelings, and I could tell she thought Ahsoka was dead. I sighed, "She's not dead, Padmé…but she might as well be…"

I could sense her worry growing, "Ani, what happened to Ahsoka? She's like my daughter…I want to know…"

I sighed, "After she was proved innocent, the Council invited her to come back into the Order…I was asking her back…I opened my hand to reveal her Padawan braid, "But she said no…Ahsoka left the Order…and I will probably never see her again…"

Padmé gasped and started to choke up, "Sh-She left…? H-How…why…?"

I sighed, "She said that the Council didn't trust her…and she was right…Padmé, they turned their back on her…it was horrible to watch…they were so quick to betray her and hand her over to the Senate to be executed…I understand why she left…but that doesn't mean that I want her to go…"

Before I knew it, there were tears in my eyes. Padmé wrapped her arms around me in an attempt to sooth me, "Ani…it'll be okay…you may see her again one day…"

I closed my eyes, "I can sense that she's not on Coruscant anymore…I don't even know where I would find her…"

Padmé ran her fingers through my hair and spoke softly, "Maybe you won't need to find her…your paths might cross again one day…"

I sighed, "Maybe…but I don't want to wait…I miss her already…"

She sighed, "I miss her, too…"

I spoke quietly, "It's my fault…I should have tried harder to get her to stay…"

She gasped, "No! Anakin, don't say that! This is not your fault…you did everything that you could…but she wanted something else…you can't blame this on yourself…you're the reason that she is still alive…"

I sighed. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit to it, "Thank you, Padmé…"

* * *

_Padmé POV_

Anakin was only to stay at my apartment for about thirty minutes before he received a call from Obi-Wan telling him that the Council wanted to talk to him.

I sighed and went over to the window of the apartment. The sky was dark and there was rain falling from the sky. The weather seemed to be matching my mood.

I sighed and went back to sit down on the couch, resting my face in my hands as I stared at the raindrops splashing against the window. I sighed and muttered to myself, "Ahsoka, why did you have to leave without saying goodbye…?"

"Mistress Padmé, there is a holotransmission from Senator Bonteri waiting for you," I turned to see Threepio holding a holotransmitter in his hands, and I saw that it was beeping.

I sighed, wondering if Lux might know where Ahsoka was. Or if he even knew that she had left the Order…he had refused to come to her trial because he was so afraid of her being proved guilty.

I stood up, "Let the transmission through. I need to speak with him."

Threepio pressed a button on the transmitter and a small image of Lux appeared. I put on a fake smile and greeted, "Hello, Lux. It's nice to see you."

He bowed respectfully, "It's nice to see you as well, Padmé. How is Ahsoka? Was her name cleared?"

I sighed at the mention of her name again, "Her name was cleared. Master Skywalker found the real culprit and Ahsoka was proved innocent."

I could see the relief flood his face at that news. He clearly didn't know that she had left the Jedi Order. There went my hope of him knowing where she was.

"How is she doing?" he asked, a smile forming on his face.

I sighed, "I don't know…Lux, Ahsoka…sh-she left the Jedi Order…no one knows where she is…"

His smile quickly disappeared, and he looked as if he had been shot with a blaster, "She's…gone…?"

I nodded solemnly, "Yes…she's gone…"

He quickly said, "Well, we have to find her!"

I sighed, "Lux, she may not want to be found. No matter how much we miss her."

He shook his head, "I don't care. She's my best friend, and I'm going to find her."

I nodded, beginning to wonder if she was just his 'friend', "Okay, Lux…I wish you luck."

He nodded, "Thank you, Padmé…" before turning off the transmission, ending the call.

I mumbled softly under my breath, "I hope you find her, Lux…"

**That's the end of this chapter. We'll see more of Ahsoka and her family in the next chapter. This chapter was mainly for clarification purposes and so people know what's happening. Anyway…please review, favorite, and follow! See you guys soon!**


End file.
